Shots in the Night
by WolfRunner326
Summary: Russia remembers his last Tsar, and the last night he had with the Romanovs. ONE SHOT, Rated for violence.


**I've always found the Russian Revolution to be fascinating. It was a huge event that pretty much changed the world. I would assume that it could be one major event that made Russia the lovable psycho we know and love today. I have tried to make this as historically accurate as possible, but some artistic liberties were taken. Some warnings: This story is dark and there is violence in it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. **

_Russia sat in the den of his house. A cup of barely touched vodka was at the arm of his chair, he idly knitted something while staring deeply into the fire in the fireplace. The child-like smile that usual sat on his face was gone, instead replaced with a look of heavy thought. 'It's getting late...' He thought idly, 'it was late when it happened too...'_

Like all countries, Russia had his share of leaders that he could not stand.

Tsar Nicholas II was not among them. Granted, the man was not great at running a country. Russia's economy was terrible under his rule, and they did terrible in the Russo-Japanese War and World War I. However, Russia still liked his Tsar, he was very friendly and tried to do his best. His wife, Alexandra, had been a nervous woman who had trouble dealing with the citizens, who despised her.

Russia's fondest memories, however, were with the children: Olga, Maria, Tatiana, Anastasia, and Alexei. Russia would spend hours playing with the girls. Alexei had hemophilia and Russia had to be careful around him to avoid even the smallest of bruises, which could turn fatal. Still, Russia remembered fondly the young prince would play pranks on his guests and they would laugh about it later. Russia considered them his friends.

Then the Revolution happened, which resulted in Nicholas having to abdicate his power. Nicholas II would be the last Tsar of Russia. After the Revolution, the Romanov's were placed under house arrest in the Governor's mansion. Things changed then the Bolsheviks came to power, and Russia's new leader was Vladimir Lenin. Russia pleaded with his new leader to let him stay with the royal family. "I could help watch over them. Make sure they don't try anything, Da?" Finally, Lenin agreed.

The Romanovs were moved to the Ipatiev House in Yekaterinburg. The guards isolated them from the outside world, painting over their windows and building a large fence around the property. The only place the family was allowed to go was the enclosed garden. Alexei and Anastasia often complained about their new conditions. Alexandra would then tell them to be thankful they were alive while Russia could only give an apologetic smile.

Then once again, war broke out. Anti-Bolshevik forces of all kinds banded together to form the White Army to take down the communists. To Russia, it didn't matter if a man was red or white; he felt every death that happened and it was excruciating. Russia became bedridden as the pain became too much. He remembered the girls would take shifts either comforting him or watching over Alexei during one of his hemophilia episodes.

In July, the White Army was coming down on Yekaterinburg. The Soviets became concerned as shots eventually could be heard from afar. Then on the 16th, the Romanovs' fate was decided. Russia was awakened by a young soldier around midnight.

"The White Army is approaching. Yurovsky ordered us to move the royal family away from the fighting." The solder explained quietly. Russia nodded and got out of bed. He ignored the pain that ran through his body and went over to pack his possessions. When Russia exited his room, he saw the royal family and one of their maids heading down the stairs.

They were sent to the cellar while they waited for their ride. Russia noted that they seemed nervous, which was understandable in their situation. He wasn't sure how long they waited in the cellar, hours or minutes. Time stretched on in fearful silence until finally, Yurovsky came with a troop of soldiers.

"Nikolai Alexandrovich, in view of the fact that your relatives are continuing their attack on Soviet Russia, the Ural Executive Committee has decided to execute you." Yurovsky announced in an official tone. Nicholas looked up in shock.

"Wait, what?" He asked confused. Yurovsky said nothing and merely took out his revolver and shot the Tsar through the heart. Russia stared in horror as Nicholas fell to the floor. The women cried out in fear but that was all they could do. Russia lunged forward to try and stop the slaughter but was held back. He was in too much pain from the Civil War to put up a fight. It was only a minute, but Russia felt like it was an eternity. The soldiers shot the royal family and their servants. Their cries of pain echoed in Russia's ears. Finally, there was silence. Smoke was still billowing from the guns as Russia looked down in disbelief. His Tsar, his friends, were on the ground in a crumpled heap. Blood was starting to pool beneath them. The silence was interuppted by some quiet moans. Alexei was still alive, moving weakly in pain. Yurovsky stepped forward and leveled his gun towards the heir.

"No! Stop!" Russia pleaded. Yurovsky didn't respond and shot the boy three more times. Finally, the moaning ceased.

He was not sure exactly how it happened, but somehow Russia was in Moscow the next day. He was across the table from Lenin having tea. Russia merely stared into his cup as he waited for Lenin to finish talking to one of his subordanites. Lenin muttered a quick 'thank you' to the man and dismissed him.

"I'm sorry, my lad, for not including you in on this. I'm still trying to figure out how this personification thing works. I wasn't entirely sure where your loyalties were. I knew you were close to the Romanovs." Lenin said. Russia wasn't completely listening as Lenin explained his reasoning behind the execution. How the Civil War could have gone on longer if the Whites had someone to stand up for, and other reasons.

"...I'm trying to end this blasted war so we can move on. We need to start rebuilding!" Lenin continued, Russia looked up from his cup as Lenin paused, "I was doing what I thought was best for you and our people. Does that make sense?" Lenin was looking at Russia expentantly. Russia closed his eyes and looked out the window.

"There was no need to worry Mr. Lenin." Russia said,

"Sorry?"

"About my loyalties. After Nicholas abdicated his power, he was no longer my boss. You are my boss now, and I have to obey my boss's orders." Russia explained,

"I see..." Lenin said, relief flooding his system,

"But I don't have to like it," Russia continued, Lenin tensed up at the sudden change in Russia. Hostility emanated from the country, hostility directed at him, "There were many bosses I despised over the years. I wanted nothing more than to kill them, slowly. But I could not; they were my boss and I had to obey them and killing them was out of the question, da? So you don't have to worry, even if you murdered the people I cared for. I will obey you and not kill you..." Russia turned back to Lenin finally, giving him the sweetest smile Lenin had seen, like a child beaming at his parents.

"I will just wait, and hope you die a painful death."

**I enjoy doing these dark stories. They allow me to branch out from my normal style of writing. If you see any errors, grammatically or historically, please let me know and I will fix it. Also please review! I need reviews! I'm becoming addicted to them…**


End file.
